A Night in The Park: How Soon Is Now?
by iJ3i
Summary: While in the park one evening, Kurama and Hiei engage in a very revealing confrontation that answers as many questions as were left unresolved.


Ahoy-hoy! I'm back with something new! Yeah! I'm excited! This is a lot of fun, actually... I didn't realize how much fun until I began, and now I can't seem to stop!

A Night in The Park: How Soon is Now? is about a confrontation between Hiei and Kurama about one of Hiei's worst characteristics (and you thought the fire demon was perfect!)

I haven't the slightest clue how to "warn" against this...um... Well, Kurama likes Hiei in that:: sigh:: special way, but nothing really happens that some people find offensive. There's a teensy weensy bit of violence, very minimal, and that's about it. Please read and review! I'd be ever so happy! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**A Night In the Park: How Soon Is Now?**

It had been an hour since Kurama decided to take a walk in the park. He had been sitting on the park bench patiently, watching the evening turn into night, occasionally peering up at the stars in the sky. He hadn't planned on being there a long time, half expecting it to get too chilly for what he wore. But the weather was perfect, and so, it seemed, was the night.

Kurama intertwined his fingers, resting his hands on the bend of his crossed legs, sighing as silently as the gentle breeze. It wasn't a particularly busy time in Kurama's life. School had just let out and Koenma seemed to be doing them all the favor of an extended rest. Well, at least for right then. Kurama knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to spring into action again.

He appreciated the rest, though. It was interesting working with the guys on the cases, and he had to admit to enjoying the challenge when engaged, but this was just as good, maybe even better. There was more relaxation involved.

Shifting comfortably, Kurama leaned on the back of the bench and looked up again. The moon was always a beautiful sight, especially at that time of night. One of the things Kurama missed the most about his freedoms as Youko was to be able to be among nature whenever he pleased. It was enough to be stuck in his bedroom every night, watching the sunrise and set only from his window, but the absence of plant life was too much for him to bear.

And so he sat in the park at night, most often when Shiori was working a double shift, or had gone out, or perhaps had fallen asleep early. Of course, he didn't want the woman to worry. He always left a note just in case she noticed he wasn't at home.

Focusing his thoughts on a variety of different things, Kurama was startled to hear the crunching of grass behind him—startled on the inside, not on the outside. On the surface, he pretended not to notice. He waited for whoever it was to pass, but instead they stood right behind him.

Kurama noticed an inkling of a familiar _youki_, and smiled to himself. Now why was Hiei trying to hide the fact that he was there while at the same time, making so much noise along the grass? Kurama sat up, but did not turn around. He waited for the demon to speak.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked quietly, as if he didn't really want Kurama to hear. It made Kurama smile again.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Oh." Hiei turned and walked away. Confused, Kurama turned on the seat to face him.

"Well, what did you want?" he asked, watching Hiei stop. He turned only slightly and Kurama could barely see his face.

"Nothing," he said simply.

"Well, come here for a second," Kurama said, motioning towards the seat and scooting over. Perhaps now he would get to talk about one of the many things on the forefront of his mind. Hiei stood at his place a few moments longer before turning around and going over to the bench. Hesitantly, he sat down on the other end of the bench.

"What?" he asked. Kurama crossed his legs again and leaned back.

"Do you remember the first night of rest we had, right after all those days we spent chasing after that demon?" Hiei looked up at him.

"Yeah," he said.

"For some reason, whenever I'm deep in thought about something, I keep thinking back to that time...to that night."

"I don't see why," Hiei said quickly, turning away. "It was a night just like any other night."

"No, it wasn't," Kurama said carefully, steadily keeping his eyes on Hiei. He scooted closer. "That night, when you came over... It was the weirdest thing. I helped you bandage your wounds remember...after I made that ointment for you...?"

"It burned like hell," Hiei said evasively. Kurama nodded.

"But it worked." Hiei couldn't argue. His worst gash had healed before the night was over with the ointment Kurama had applied. Hiei didn't speak, though his ears were open for whatever Kurama was getting at.

"It was the oddest thing..." Kurama continued. "Whenever...whenever you would..." He stopped, suddenly becoming too nervous to say what he meant to say.

"Whenever I would what?" Hiei asked, trying to hide his impatience. Kurama drew in a deep breath before continuing.

"Whenever you would look at me, it seemed as though... As though there was something there... Something more for me to see than just pupils." Hiei shrugged.

"And?" he asked, acting as though he didn't get the point of it.

"And... I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I look at you... I can't help but notice how different you've become around me."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Hiei said with a shake of the head. Kurama's lips curled into a frown. _I'll show you what the big deal is_ he thought.

"I want you to stop looking at me that way," he said dismissively. Hiei turned his head to Kurama sharply, staring at him in a manner that seemed...offended. Somewhat hurt. Kurama kept his steady gaze on the demon, watching his entire demeanor change back to as stern and as unbothered as always.

"How could you expect me to stop doing something that I don't even know I'm doing?" Hiei asked disdainfully.

"Well, try. It bothers me." Acting as if it did bother him was difficult for Kurama. Every word was a lie. But there was a method to his madness. Hiei stood up quickly.

"Tough," he said flippantly, turning to walk away. "You don't like it, just don't look at me, then."

"Stop," Kurama said hurriedly. Hiei had taken one step forward before halting. "How did it feel?" Hiei didn't want to do this anymore. He had half a mind to just get away.

"How did what feel?" he asked lowly.

"What I said to you just now... How did it feel? It hurt, didn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiei said.

"Come on, Hiei. You've been in the _ningenkai_ long enough to know that that phrase is a dead giveaway that I'm right. I know it hurt. I saw that it hurt."

"So what if it did?" Hiei asked, turning to Kurama sharply. "I don't care anymore, I've had enough of this."

"I didn't mean what I said about wanting you to stop, I just wanted you to see how it feels when someone acts like they don't care about your feelings."

"Of course," Hiei said sarcastically. "Even if you were, Kurama, it makes no difference to me. I've learned my lesson long ago. I just don't care anymore."

"You think I don't have feelings for you?" Kurama asked, watching him closely.

"Everyone that knows me has feelings for me, Kurama... Fear, loathe, disgust." Hiei spat on the ground. "The need to break my spirit."

"Hiei..."

"You're not the first who's tried, Kurama. You're not even the thousandth person." Kurama shook his head.

"But I'm... I don't feel that way towards you."

"And this is the part when the foolish Hiei believes you and falls for it, only to realize it was just a trick in the end. Another score for the magnificent Youko." Hiei scoffed. "Think again." He turned to leave.

"Who am I, Hiei?" Kurama asked, watching him as he continued to walk away. "Tell me who I am! You haven't the slightest clue who I am, do you?" Hiei stopped.

"That's right," he retorted. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I know who you used to be and old habit's die hard."

"I don't care what you say, Hiei," Kurama said, standing to leave also. "I don't care what you say."

"Then why ask questions?" Hiei stood still for a moment and then turned around. "What do you want from me, Kurama?"

"I don't care if it takes until I'm 90 years old, I want you to get to know me!" Kurama said. "I want your trust, Hiei. I thought, I said, you know Hiei is the only being in all three worlds who knows you, Kurama. Who understands you. Who developed trust for you... A liking to you knowing who you really are... I tell myself this, thinking it's true. Do you have any idea how much this hurts?"

"How could I possibly trust you, Kurama? Knowing what you are, what's lurking behind that façade? Sure you're good for backup, but..."

"You're using me?" Kurama asked, taking in a sharp breath. Hiei shook his head at Kurama's reaction.

"Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Kurama sat back down on the bench, gripping his knees tightly in anger.

"I cannot believe this."

"Don't tell me you're in this partnership for more than that, Kurama," Hiei said, wanting it to sound as sharp and as fierce as everything else he'd said, but it came out slowly and unsurely. He couldn't believe it either. Kurama...trusted him? Had some type of faith in him? It was easy to dismiss Kurama's reaction as a part of his plan to bring Hiei to his most vulnerable state, but...it just didn't seem that way, at all. "Don't tell me that, Kurama."

"Fine, then, I won't," Kurama said, folding his arms and looking away. "It's so backwards, Hiei. I end up exactly the way you strive to avoid. Duped. Fooled. Looking dumb." He shot angry eyes at Hiei and Hiei looked away.

"It's not my fault," he muttered.

"The hell it isn't." Hiei looked back at him again.

"I did nothing to lead you on, Kurama, any feelings you developed were because of your weaknesses. Feelings are a weakness."

"_Now_ it's a weakness. How the hell can a weakness be the only thing that can stop the almighty Hiei? Tell me that! It's not a weakness, you dunce, it's a strength. It teaches one to realize who one's real friends are. If you had've tried it, you would have found out that I was one of them, but now that I've gone through it, I realize that you are not." Kurama stood up again. "I feel so sorry for you."

"Don't toss your pity on me!" Hiei hissed, angry enough to want to attack Kurama for his insults. "I'm not the wishful thinker who can't hold his own when reality hits."

"You pitiable, pathetic, paranoid _baka_ of a demon!" Hiei growled at him. "Look at you, you're so under control, aren't you? Why are you angry, Hiei?" Kurama folded his arms waiting for his response. "Answer me, damnit!"

"This is over, Kurama, I don't want to have anything to do with you." Kurama stood up straight and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"It was over before it started, Hiei," he said as calmly as he could get it out. "Leave. You'll no longer be a burden on me." Hiei stood there, glaring at him. "What are you waiting for?" Kurama asked, still in that placid tone of voice. "For my feelings to shine through so I can get on my knees and beg you to stay? Unlike you, I seem to have learned my lesson and I'm holding my own. Take your leave." Hiei went over to Kurama, staring up at him, totally livid.

"I didn't mean it, damnit! Alright!" he spat, pushing Kurama away to release his pent up anger. Kurama took a short step back. He was prepared, half expecting Hiei to attack him once he went over to him.

"And it hurts that I acted like I didn't care, doesn't it?" Kurama asked. Hiei kicked the park bench.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he snarled, turning back to the apprehensive Kurama, who took another step back. "No one is supposed to care!"

"Why does it anger you that I care?"

"Why, Kurama?" Hiei asked. "Why? What did I do to make you...like me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Hiei looked at him as if he expected more.

"Tell me," he demanded. "I can't allow this to happen again."

"Perhaps it's because I'm part ningen, Hiei. Despite the way they may act around you, they all love you. Hiei, even my mother likes you." Hiei backed away.

"But how?" he asked, sitting down on the park bench, trying hard to understand the situation.

"So this whole tough guy thing you do..." Kurama began, walking towards him slowly, "...it's all just an act to get people to hate you?"

"Nonsense," Hiei said, looking up at Kurama. His eyebrows were deeply furrowed as if he truly couldn't comprehend how anyone could like him. "I've never pretended to be someone else, that's just ridiculous." Kurama sat down next to him.

"So...what if it's experiencing Hiei everyday that got us to like you? It's inevitable, Hiei, especially as we spend more time with you. It's so negative to hate, Hiei, and so unnecessary. I don't care how many insults you and Kuwabara exchange, that boy could never deny the fact that he likes you."

"I don't like this," Hiei said, letting out a sigh.

"You're not going to run off on us now, are you?" Hiei didn't answer. Kurama leaned closer. "Why is it so hard to accept?"

"Except for Yukina... I can't allow myself to have feelings for you...people. You... I'll never be at my best in battle if there are a bunch of walking, talking subjects for blackmail around. And if you tell me you like me, that warrants a liking in return because...I really don't have a valid reason not to return the feeling."

"This is going to drive you nuts, Hiei, but if I want to say this, it has to be now, because you might not be able to handle it later... I...don't just like you... I lo..." Within a flash, Hiei was gone.

Kurama blinked at first, not understanding what happened, but it didn't take him long to see. So he didn't get to say it. Hiei must have known what he was going to say, so he knew it, but nothing compared to hearing it. It was apparently something Hiei couldn't handle just yet.

_Yet_. It was not over. The partnership, even if that was the only relationship they'd ever have, bound them together. It was only a matter of time before they would have to see each other again. Kurama would have to wait for that time, and actually began to hope for a case from Koenma so that they would at least be in the same room together.

Letting out a loud sigh, Kurama sat for a while longer, thinking everything through once more, calming down as he went over the events of the night. Walking home moments later, he was sure he felt that familiar '_ki_ nearby, somewhere close, but he didn't look for the fire demon as he skittered from tree to tree. The time of confrontation would come eventually, but not that night. Eventually. Sooner than later. Which had Kurama pondering one question.

How soon is now?

* * *

Please review! I live for reviews and reviewers and the like.

J3


End file.
